


Lest We Omit

by TedizStalker



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker
Summary: As a guard, it is in Reinzi's job to be highly observant for any shady or suspicious characters that might want to get past him.However, he's also really dense when it comes to anyone who has a crush on him.So how will Par, the Harbringer of Peace, find the courage to tell him when he's shy?
Relationships: Par/Reinzi (Bx:Execute)
Kudos: 3





	Lest We Omit

**Author's Note:**

> Also to note; some bits and pieces were inspired from fourcorruptedpositives.

Being a Harbringer of Peace had its perks.

Masking an affection and crush isn’t among them.

Especially against a Harbringer of War who takes visual hints from everything, with the exception of romantic attraction aimed towards him.

It had been a full month since Reinzi moved in. It certainly eased the loneliness that Par had been feeling over the course of a year, since he staked his claim in the Nowhere by building his temple. Looking back onto all the stuffed mannequins he made to compensate for solitude, it had been rather silly. Then again, when a file does fall, a lot of the inhabitants are lost in the crossfire.

Reinzi had also been a big help; able to reach tall places Par would normally struggle with, clean up the rooms, tidy the books, even making sure Emil is doing okay. All the little things that didn’t go unnoticed.

And yet, whenever someone alive and well did stop by the temple, the visitors were quick to catch on that Par had his eyes and heart set for someone. Was he really making it that obvious? His fixated gaze towards his new housemate, the occasional sigh, the blushing whenever he was acknowledged?

And if it was out in the open like a book that visitors are taking notice, why wasn’t Reinzi catching on?

Par had not felt this attraction since his late wife first started talking to him. But now that he thought about it, he always had a small special spot in his heart for Reinzi, even back when they were #16118 and #73694 respectively. His friendly demeanor and affable, welcoming personality stirred a longing. A longing Par felt was wrong and ill placed at the time. He still feels guilty for accepting the other’s lunch, which led to him shutting down and hurrying away whenever #73694 tried talking to him hence after.

That welcoming personality slowly eroded away from #73694 the day he found the red sunglasses, and never took them off. It was quite a sad sight, really. It made Par’s heart ache with guilt, not having the nerve to stick around and talk to him. But he had his own share of problems.

Like wondering why one or two inhabitants tried to become friends with him, with a personal gain to stay within his yet-to-acknowledge Aura of Peace. Why did something always smelled like sulfuric sugar, even when nobody was burning nearby?

When #73698 yelled at him after the great burnout in Bismark, the one day Japhet was away to do something important, Par could have sworn he heard a twinge of heartbreak and betrayal in the guard’s voice. To be honest, he felt he deserved it as well.

He lost his wife the day he left Bismark, and the fact that he had not spoken to Reinzi since the day he shared his lunch hurt all that more too.

Today would be the first day Reinzi will start his job anew, in a different file, alien to both the opposite Harbringers.

It would give Par the much needed breathing space to recollect his thoughts without the intrusive desire to be closer than he already was to Reinzi.

Is it wrong to try and escape from the practice of what he preaches, even for just a moment?

The answer to that, he didn’t know. Couldn’t know.

…

It looks like Reinzi forgot to bring his lunch, the one he made the night before.

~~

The familiar fuchsia colored walls and ground were an eyesore. That was one thing Par did not miss when he left his home file. He made sure nobody saw him, or to stick around in one spot lest his aura caused problems. He did not need a rinse and repeat in over a year.

It didn’t take long for the monk to locate Reinzi, who had already been stationed to guard access to the living quarters. He looked just as he always had been since the day he picked up the sunglasses; calm, composed, the occasional smile as he greeted inhabitants that came and went.

Reinzi’s neutral expression changed to that of surprise when he saw the scarred monk approach him.

“Par, what are you doing here?” he asks, glancing around and keeping his voice low.

“You forgot your lunch, Reinzi.”

At this, he held up the paper bag with the meal inside, to which the guard took it with a nod.

“My bad, then. Sorry you had to come out of hiding to correct this mistake, but thank you for bringing it here.”

There was no one around. Despite the lingering blush, Par was starting to feel a little bold.

“I miss you.”

“I guess a year of solitude does that. But to be honest, I miss you, too.” Reinzi responded, a hint of warmth in his stoic voice.

It’s just his first day at his new job. He’ll return to the temple in Nowhere when the day ends and he clocks off.

Maybe it was the incentive Par needed. Not exactly the right words he wanted to get out, but it was close enough. He stepped towards the guard, causing Reinzi to raise a brow in question.

“What is it?” he began to ask, but didn’t get to elaborate his question as the monk stood up on his toes, and kissed him. Right on the mouth.

Reinzi remained motionless, hands behind his back, his expression unreadable behind the shades. Par is kissing him… and if he had to be blunt, this isn’t bad.

Before he knew it, the bringer of peace backs down, face flushed, white claws moving to pull his winter hat over his eyes as he walks away, possibly ashamed.

Reinzi cleared his throat, daring to embrace the other from behind, stopping him from his retreat for a few valuable seconds.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” he whispers into the monk’s ear.

“I-I’ll talk to you when you get h-home.” Par brushes him off, approaches a wall as cracks form, and he steps inside in his haste to nurse himself after that incompetent stunt he pulled.

~~

“Come on, tell us who your senpai is!”

“Please?”

“Can you give us a hint?”

Par kept his winter hat over his face. He did not expect this upon returning. A couple of hardy inhabitants that survived the fallout of a file had found their way to his temple, and have since then been frequently returning at the same time every week. Without Reinzi around, their curiosity became full blown obvious. And a little unnerving.

“Par, tell us your senpai!”

“It’s… i-it’s…” he starts, mumbling into his winter hat. Good grief, why can’t they just leave him alone?

“Paaar~! We can’t hear yooooou~!”

“It’s… Mmmmmh… R…r… it’s r…R-r-r-… r-r…”

There it is, the unsettling aura foretelling the tides of war. Reinzi must be back home by now-

“It’s Reinzi, ain’t it Par?” one of the two visitors cheered.

“…Yes.”

He could not find it in himself to get his face out of his hat, blushing immensely.

“What’s going on here?”

Speak of the guard, and he was right by the monk’s side, giving a steely glare at the two inhabitants that have been harassing Par to admit to something.

“Ah, nothing. Just curious, is all.” all that jeering bravado they had earlier vanished at the sight of the taller harbringer. “We’ll be going now.”

“I catch you both back here again, pulling that same shit, I won’t hesitate to finish what your old files could not.” he growls, watching the two scurry away.

Exhausted by this event, Par had sat down, face and hat in his hands, the majority of his hair falling out and cascading down his back. He flinched when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, but didn’t move otherwise.

“I’m back.” Reinzi says, voice quiet, calm. Just what the monk wants, but after that non-verbal confession, it wasn’t entirely reassuring. “You said you’ll talk when I get home. Is now a good time?”

“L-Let’s t-take this inside, f-first…”

The taller nods, standing back up and waiting for Par to get to his feet before following up the stairs back inside. After the kiss today, the guard is starting to take notice of all the little things Par did. And why he didn’t take notice sooner still baffles him. For how long has the small inhabitant been harboring these feelings for him?

~~

Dinner was awfully quiet that night.

Par had, for the most part, clamped up again, trying not to look at the other.

Meanwhile, Reinzi had his shades off, finishing his share of food off the plate. The silence reminds him of when Par started to completely ignore and hurry away from him after that one day he shared his lunch.

This can’t be the first leg of repeating this mistake, is it? He frowns in worry. He didn’t know what it was he did wrong the first time, and he doesn’t know where he messed up now. Did he scare Par away after the kiss? When the plates were cleared, and Par got up to collect them, the guard stood up quickly.

“I got this,” Reinzi says, keeping his tone leveled as he clears the table, getting started on the dishes.

This was a chance for Par to scurry away, but he didn’t. Instead, muttering a quiet ‘Okay’ and sitting back down. As the taller harbringer works away, the clatter of dishes muffled by water, the smaller starts looking around. He can’t keep doing this. They practically live under the same roof, given that Par allowed him to stay. He needed the company.

But he wanted so, so much more.

Par’s eyes soon land on the light bulb, illuminating the kitchen and dining room of the living space upstairs from the temple. He stares at it, and blushes; recalling earlier today that he almost choked a bishop to it, as it reminded him of the harbringer who was still doing the dishes.

Reinzi notices the silence. The second he settled his perplexed gaze on Par, the smaller was up in a hurry.

“I’m going to bed.” the monk offhandedly announces.

~~

A little too wired to go hit the hay himself, Reinzi decides to do a bit of sky gazing by guarding the entrance to the temple. Just like the bits and pieces of a fallen file that come and go, appear and disappear, the sky at night was never as consistent as it is during the day.

He glances down the stairs when the two inhabitants he had driven off made their return.

“Hey, Reinzi!” One greeted.

“So, Reinzi!” The other announced.

“Did you know?”

“Know, what?” Reinzi raises a brow. Those two nuisance are lucky he has his shades on.

“Do you know that you’re a Senpai?”

“Do you know what a Senpai is?”

“Not really, no. Elaborate for me.” he grunts again.

“Well, it’s when a potential someone shows interest in you.”

“They have a crush on you.”

“They’re too shy to tell you though.”

“You notice them, and their nose will bleed.”

“Do I look like I have time to seek out who has interest in me?” Reinzi growls, showing some agitation. He has standards.

“But listen! Par has a Senpai.”

“We promise we wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“But he confessed right before you got back-!”

Enmity was in his hand in a flash, the bearer holding the blade of the axe to their throats.

“Step off. _Now_. My patience has expired.”

The two Elsen snicker and run off. Guess it would be a good time to come back after about a week later, when Reinzi isn’t around.

The guard sighs, setting Enmity aside with a quiet apology as he is now left to his thoughts.

Maybe it is time he and Par had a talk.

~~

Par was definitely not asleep once all the other lights were out.

So it was no surprise that he could hear the other open his room door. He didn’t move, instead keeping still and his breathing even, but that wasn’t easy. The idea was thrown out the window when he felt the bed sink, and a hand rest on his shoulder.

“I know you’re not asleep, Par. Please, talk to me.”

It wasn’t a command, but the monk felt compelled to do so, rolling over onto his back, and looking at the other after offering a candle for Reinzi to light.

“Talk about what, L- Reinzi?”

“You kissed me today after you gave me my lunch.”

At this moment, Par wanted to hide his face under the covers, but the other’s eyes were quite alluring.

“Y-Yes, I d-did…”

“I bear no ill will toward your action. If anything, you have my attention. Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to say?”

There was no point trying to hide it anymore. Here Reinzi was sitting on his bed, curious, uncertain, but letting Par know that he was all ears and open to listen to him.  
Oh, Hell. How could he say nothing after those beautiful eyes made themselves apparent? And how.

“Climb aboard, and I’ll tell you.” he says quietly, scooting back and pulling the covers up by a corner. Reinzi slides in, watching the smaller man once settled.

“That day you gave me some of your lunch… do you remember?”

“I do.” Reinzi nods, voice quiet.

“I… I have had a crush on you since that day. You were charming, you had a wonderful smile, your hair was gorgeous… but I felt those feelings and personal opinions were ill placed. You were nice to me, when everyone else was happy to keep their food to themselves and pretend not to notice.”

The taller remains silent, but his gaze held a look of interest, urging him to go on.

“Then you found those odd glasses shortly after my wife and I got married. Your smile vanished within the month you started wearing them. Your tone went stoic and cold, distant. Something about you died inside, and it made everyone around you nervous. It made me sad, watching you go through that change in such a short time. Although at the time, I hadn’t realized that I had changed inside, too.  
“I did find a book, walked off the ledge, fell into the plastic and kept on reading while ignoring the fact that I had already drowned. The book disappeared by the time I kicked off from the bottom of the ocean, and resurfaced with a new sense of enlightenment. During that long swim back up, my thoughts briefly returned to you; further concreting the belief that my affection held a sense of wrong. I… don’t know if you were being friendly, or if there was something that you were capable of requiting what I harbor for you…”

Par looks down, his blush more apparent.

“And what is it that you harbor?”

He watches as the bringer of Peace struggles with his words, barely a sound escaping, a blush apparent on both sides of his face. “You… y-you won’t push me away and leave if I t-tell you, w-will you?”

“I don’t see why I would. I won’t know until you tell me. And you won’t know for sure how I’ll react.” he tries urging the other, keeping his tone gentle. “How much longer do you want to omit what it is you want to say?”

“I…”

Par looks at the other’s eyes again, trying to find courage, much like the blazing color of sunset. Or what he could see from the candle’s glow. He had to ground himself, reaching up and resting a hand on Reinzi’s cheek.

“What are you doing?” he blinks, a bemused smirk pulling on his lips as he twitches from a crushed chuckle.

“I l-love you…”

There. He said it. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen.  
He did not expect a hand to caress the scarred side of his face, or the cheek at least. The initial contact got him to flinch.

“Par…” he coos, continuing with the gentle brush of his thumb over the marked side, “You have no idea…”

“W-What do you mean?”

“You always had a special place in my heart, too. I wasn’t jealous when you married your wife because we never interacted much. And I was, admittedly, heartbroken when I had sent you away in my wrath. I had feelings of my own that I tried ignoring as well, but… I wanted to hear it from you first.”  
As though to return something he held back himself, he closes the gap and gently kisses the monk. “I love you, too.” he purrs.

Par scoots closer at this, cuddling up to the other as much as his arms allow, nuzzling into his chest. Normally, the warmth would be something of a bother, but this is different. It was comforting, even when their opposing aura canceled each other out. He could fall asleep like this, especially when Reinzi returned the hug as well.


End file.
